littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Shout Out to My Ex
|mainartist1 = Little Mix |released = October 16, 2016 |recorded = 2016 |genre = Dance-pop • power pop |length = 4:06 (Single version) 4:06 (Acoustic version) 3:41 (Steve Smart remix) |label = Syco Entertainment Columbia Records |writer = Electric Camile Purcell Iain James Little Mix |producer = Electric |album 1 = Glory Days |album 1 link = Glory Days |previous = Hair |next = Touch |nexttrack = Touch |album 2 = Glory Days: The Platinum Edition|album 2 link = Glory Days: The Platinum Edition}}"Shout Out to My Ex" is a song by Little Mix which serves as the lead single and appears as the first track on their fourth studio album Glory Days and as the first track on the reissued album Glory Days: The Platinum Edition. An acoustic version of the song was released on November 11, 2016. The acoustic version appears as the twenty-fourth track on the reissued album. A remix by Steve Smart also appears as the twenty-third track on the reissued album. Background and release The single artwork was leaked online on October 8, 2016. Little Mix officially announced the single title and artwork on the October 9, 2016 via Twitter and Instagram - also announcing that they will be performing the song live on the X-Factor, releasing the song instantly after.twitter.com - Tweet 1twitter.com - Tweet 2 Tabloid paper, The Sun, released a story the following day leaking some of the songs' more suggestive lyrics. At the time they were unconfirmed, however an indirect tweet from the girls confirmed that they were real. On the October 11, 2016 Little Mix released a 15 second snippet of the song and music video via their Twitter account.twitter.com - Snippet Critical Reception Celebmix writer Annemarie stated: "The music behind Shout Out To My Ex is very much pop-driven. The chorus is powerful, upbeat, and guaranteed to stick in your head for the whole day. The verses boast fresh, snappy, production that compliments the accompanying lyrics quite well."celebmix.com - Single review Chart Performance The song debuted at #1 on the UK Singles Chart, earning the group their fourth #1 single on the chart as well as #1 on the Official Vodafone Big Top 40. It peaked at #4 on the Australian charts as well as #1 on both the Irish Singles Chart and Scottish Singles Charts and #7 on the New Zealand Single Top 100. It also debuted at #69 on the US Billboard Hot 100 Singles chart as well as #30 on the US Digital Songs chart. Music Video During the announcement of the song it was confirmed that the video was shot in Spain. Four teasers were released on the group's social media accounts. It was released on October 21, 2016. The music video was directed by Sarah Chatfield. Little Mix - Shout Out to My Ex (Official Video) Little Mix - Shout Out to My Ex (Behind The Scenes) Lyrics Single Version= |-| Acoustic Version= Audio Single= Spotify YouTube Shout Out to My Ex |-| Acoustic= Spotify YouTube Shout Out to My Ex (Acoustic) Gallery References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Glory Days Songs Category:Glory Days Standard Edition Songs Category:Glory Days: The Platinum Edition Songs Category:2016 releases Category:Glory Days Tour Songs Category:Dangerous Woman Tour Songs Category:Summer Hits Tour Songs Category:LM5 The Tour Songs